


The Hunt

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt is half the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for millaje's 2012 spnspringfling prompt and originally posted [here](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/41908.html#t1466804).

Jared panted, slowing his breakneck pace until he came to a stop, and the trees grudgingly allowed him a small measure of space on the path. The soft black dirt gave way beneath his feet, curling upward around the scuffed white soles of his sneakers as he braced himself, his hands on his knees. Splotches of sunlight dotted his skin, filtered through the tall, looming trees, and sweat rolled off his body like a river. His damp shirt clung to his chest and Jared tugged at the center of it, letting the cool air reach his overheated skin. Sweat dripped into his eyes and Jared wiped it away with his sleeve before giving up on the idea of having a shirt entirely. He wasn’t going to need it.

His nose was filled with scents—from sharp pine to heady cedar to his acrid stench of his own sweat. There was only one, though, that he cared about. It threaded through the intermingling smells, more intoxicating than the rest, hinting that another had been through here recently. Heat bloomed in his gut, tempting him, but he pushed it back. There would be time for that later. He bent down, scanning the dirt, his fingers hovering just above. A partial footprint was half-hidden in a clump of grass, only the left edge and the heel visible on the ground, the rest obliterated by the spongy foliage. That was sloppy. Or deliberate. 

Jared smiled, tracing the print with his hand, imagining that he could feel the heat of the one that it belonged to. He ran his thumb along his lower lip, then popped it in his mouth and sucked. It was the anticipation that made his body thrum, that made this all the sweeter.

Enveloped by the wild, his prey in front of him, Jared felt more than alive. He felt a _part_ of something bigger—bigger than himself, bigger than the trees, bigger than the forest that surrounded him. It was rare for him to have this opportunity. Back in the city, it was as if his senses were dulled—existing behind a thick wool blanket—but here, they were on point. His city block smelled like concrete and exhaust and deadness. The woods were where he belonged.

Where they both belonged.

Jared cleared his head with a shake and plunged into the grove to his left, crashing through the undergrowth and off the vague trail he’d been following. He’d chosen his life; knew that he was better for it. The city—civilization—offered its own rewards and he was happy there. Sometimes, though…

Sometimes.

He could have run for miles, his heart thumping in his chest, his blood rushing through his body, but the sharp tang of water brought him up short—and, over top of it, was the smell of _heat_. Jared could smell the need that Jensen had been putting off the moment that they’d jumped into the truck together and headed towards the mountains. It had made him tremble back then, hours ago, and it nearly brought him to his knees now. If Jared would have had his way, he would have already had Jensen once in the truck, Jensen braced on his hands and knees on the front seat, Jared bowed over his back. Once in the empty truck bed, Jensen writhing on the black vinyl. Once braced against the hood, Jensen’s teeth digging into his bottom lip, his hand pounding against the metal when Jared pushed in hard and fast…

Jared groaned and palmed his crotch, squeezing hard. He was going to come in his shorts before he even caught sight of Jensen let alone got his hands on him. A flash of blue rabbited past the trees and Jared bared his teeth, his tongue lolling out to lick his lips before he was off after it, hard and fast on its tail. His quarry rounded a corner, heading east, and Jared, moving too fast, overshot it. He rebounded off a tree, using the leverage to change his inertia and careened down the slope.

The smell of water was stronger and Jared could hear the river now, washing over rocks. Jared burst out of the tree-line, his arms wheeling like windmills as he stopped just short of plunging face-first into the river, his feet still taking the first stumbling steps into the water. The current lapped at his sneakers and a snarl pulled at Jared’s lips. Jensen was always better at this game. Jared had the edge in the speed and the strength and even the stamina, but Jensen had the smarts. Jensen could trick a fox from its hole and a bird from heading south. Somehow, he must have double-backed. 

Jared growled and stepped back to stand beside the river instead of in it. A bark of laughter mocked him from the trees, echoing across the river basin. Jared swiveled his head, trying to pinpoint the sound amid the distortions, and settled on north. His nose agreed, still locked on Jensen’s smell despite the river’s interference and he shot forward, following the shoreline. 

Light blue flashed between the trees again, rising from a small outcropping and plunging into the woods. Jared bent a sapling back and leaped over a rotting log. Branches slapped at him as he ran past, leaves tickling his skin as he shoved his way through, but he was gaining with each step. The blue streak in front of him solidified into Jensen’s back, muscles hard and firm beneath the sweat-stained fabric of a shirt. Jared threw everything he had into catching up.

They flew through the trees, the woods streaking by. A root caught Jared’s foot and he stumbled, buying Jensen a few extra seconds, and Jared growled as he recovered. He tried to make his strides longer, quicker, eating up the ground between him and Jensen. Jensen’s scent had invaded every part of him now, overwhelming everything but the instinct to pursue, the need to catch. Drawing close, Jared reached out, his fingers grazing over Jensen’s shirt before Jensen changed direction again, fast as a rabbit, and left Jared crashing into a tangle of vines.

Shaking off the clinging vegetation, Jared curved around a grove of trees, putting himself back on track. He was no longer directly behind Jensen but instead to the side as Jensen had been forced to veer to avoid a gully and the wandering river. The moment crystallized and Jared took four extra long strides and threw himself forward.

His arms wrapped around Jensen’s middle, locking in place from wrist to elbow. Jensen grunted as they hit the ground, already shifting in Jared’s arms, using the momentum to his advantage. He landed on top, his knees bracketing Jared’s sides, and took control for a brief, unsustainable moment. Jared rolled them again and released his hold to fight back against Jensen’s struggles. He slammed one of Jensen’s wrists against the ground, pinning it, and scooted upward, his thighs forcing Jensen’s up and out, disallowing any space for Jensen to gain leverage with his legs. He ground himself against Jensen’s backside. This close, he could smell nothing but Jensen’s scent and it made his head buzz, his vision narrow. He couldn’t think beyond the thought of _Jensen_.

Jensen bared his teeth and broke free of Jared’s grip, hands rising to brace against Jared’s shoulders, palms digging into the muscle. Jared let his body sag, forcing Jensen to hold the dead weight. They stared at each other, Jensen’s eyes wide, before Jensen surrendered completely with a soft whine. Victorious, Jared lowered his head to Jensen’s neck, growling softly in approval when Jensen tilted his chin out of the way, and indulged his inner self in a bite, tasting Jensen’s heated skin. Jensen hissed as Jared’s teeth sank in, but it was followed by a moan and the wet sound of his tongue lapping over his lips. His breath was harsh and quick in Jared’s ear as he rolled his hips, pressing himself against Jared’s chest and grinding. Jared bit harder, making him gasp. “Bastard.”

Jared sat up, taking away Jensen’s friction and took a deep breath as he watched Jensen writhe. Jensen’s dick was hard in his shorts, bulging outward and Jared cupped it, needing to touch, his hand outlining the shaft. A spot of wet was spreading on the fabric, giving off the heady scent of sex and Jared wanted to bury his face against it and breathe deep. He wanted to lick and suckle and gorge himself on the taste of that delicious scent until he couldn’t even remember his own name. 

Digging his heels into the ground, Jensen lifted his lower body, blatantly begging for more and Jared’s mouth watered. This was his feast. Jensen tugged at his shirt, pulling it to bare his stomach, his eyes dark and challenging even as he made himself vulnerable. Jared ducked his head, rewarding Jensen’s obedience with a delicate lap at his navel, his lips pressing a kiss just below. Jensen ran a hand over his own skin, tempting and teasing as it slipped over the places that Jared wanted to lick before dipping beneath the band of Jensen’s shorts, reaching and grabbing. _Displaying_. 

Jared flipped him. 

Face down in the dirt, Jensen groaned with impatience, bowing his back to press his ass against Jared’s crotch. He spread his legs farther apart, sinking down lower, and shoved his hand back into his underwear, taking control despite Jared being on top. Snarling, Jared yanked Jensen’s shorts downward, baring his ass, and gave him a hard slap. Jensen stuttered forward, a red handprint rising against his white skin, and then pushed back. He moaned when Jared spanked him again, finally surrendering completely when he buried his face against his arms, trusting Jared. Trusting his alpha. Jared’s dick jerked and he had to grab it at the base while he reached into his pocket, vehemently hoping that the small tube hadn’t fallen out during the hunt.

Jensen gasped at the first push of Jared’s slicked finger inside of him, hunching upward and then relaxing back down. Jared ran his teeth along the swell of Jensen’s ass, nipping and leaving marks. He pressed against Jensen’s prostate, making him squirm and fill the air with the smell of come, his dick leaking out a steady trickle. Jared groaned and licked more sweat off of Jensen’s skin. Jensen’s ass was warm and tight and it was nearly killing Jared to wait. His instincts were screaming for him to just pin Jensen down and breed. Jared shuddered and added another finger, thrusting it in and out, until he couldn’t take it anymore. Jensen would just have to be ready.

Jared lined himself up, his hands hard on Jensen’s hips, and pushed inside, too far gone to be gentle, to be slow. Jensen beat the ground with his fist, growling out half-formed words. He leaned back, fucking himself, and Jared sank his teeth into his own bottom lip. Christ, that was good.

He leaned over Jensen’s back, bracing himself on Jensen’s shoulder and forcing Jensen flat as he climbed on top. He rocked his hips, sliding himself in and out of Jensen’s tight ass, watching Jensen’s face grow more and more desperate as he increased the pace. Jensen panted against the grass, his eyes squeezed shut, his hand fumbling for Jared’s thigh. Jared’s vision started to blur.

Jensen was tight and hot and wet around him and so fucking beautiful squirming on the ground, in the dirt and the grass, his powerful muscles flexing with each of Jared’s thrusts. Jensen was the untamed wild momentarily brought to heel—just for Jared and no one else. Jared couldn’t get enough of him.

Flattening his hand against Jensen’s skin, Jared stroked over Jensen’s shoulder and down the length of his bent arm to his wrist. Jensen’s fingers tangled with his and Jared squeezed them tight. Wet warmth enveloped his thumb, followed quickly by suction, and a spark raced down Jared’s spine as Jensen sucked. He thrust his finger in and out of Jensen’s mouth, mimicking their coupling and Jensen’s tongue licked at him. Jared reached underneath of Jensen, gripping his dick, and Jensen sucked harder, a small whine building in the back of his throat.

Jensen rocked downward, thrusting into Jared’s grasp, and moaned as he came, his cock spasming in Jared’s hand. Sucking another bruise onto Jensen’s neck, Jared let his hand slip to cup the head of Jensen’s dick, feeling the slick of semen coat his fingers. He brought his hand up to his face, breathing in the smell and lolling his tongue out to get a taste. He loved Jensen’s come.

Beneath him, Jensen was still shuddering through the aftershocks, panting raggedly. He arched one last time and then slumped onto the ground, worn out and sated. Jared pushed his spunk-covered fingers deeper into his mouth and thrust harder, reaching for his own completion. His muscles tightened, straining, as he fucked Jensen’s warm and unresisting body. His orgasm washed over him, overwhelming his senses in a wave of pleasure and he rocked forward one last time, burying himself in Jensen.

Spent, he collapsed on top of Jensen, trusting Jensen to hold him up, and happily nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, sated and content. Jensen only allowed him a few moments of basking in the afterglow before he rolled, dumping Jared onto the ground. “You’re a sorry excuse for a wolf sometimes, Jared,” he said, placing a hand on Jared’s chest to keep him flat. A smile teased at his lips.

Jared grinned lazily up at him. “Who hunted who?” he asked, folding his hands behind his head. He had no real desire to get up; the grass was soft, the sun was warm, and Jensen was a comfortable presence beside him. The forest smelled of life and sex and so did he. “I’m not allowed to have even a few cuddles?” 

Jensen leaned over him. “Wolf,” he reminded him. “Fierce. Intimidating.” He squawked when Jared’s arms wrapped around him like snakes and dragged him down onto Jared’s chest, squirming in half-hearted protest when Jared pressed a wet kiss to his temple.

“Loyal,” Jared said and Jensen rolled his eyes even as he let his body go slack, lying on top of Jared.

The sun beat down overhead, filtering through the trees, and Jared felt himself drifting off to sleep. Fingers walked across his chest, playing with the hair. “You told Jeff where we were, right?” he asked and Jensen swirled his fingers around a nipple. As a pack leader, Jeff had a tendency to worry.

Jensen chuckled. “Jeff doesn’t expect us back until tomorrow.” This was their normal game; Jeff understood: a way of letting out the wolf without physically letting go. Jensen petted Jared’s chest, drawing a hum out of him. “So, you’d better get your rest.”

“Why’s that?” Sleep was closing in fast.

“’Cause in a few hours, I’m hunting _you_.”


End file.
